Hogosha Tantei
by SilverCrescentMiko
Summary: IYYYH The final battle is over. The jewel is nearly complete. Kagome returns home to deal with three overprotective brothers, her job, and college. How's a girl supposed to have a life?
1. Chapter 1

Hogosha Tantei

This is my first story. It's for my English class, but I think that I'll be able to get updates out pretty regularly. This is gonna be a Kur/Kag. I was gonna go with Hiei and Kurama, but I think that in order to get a decent grade on this, my teacher needs to remain unscarred. So enjoy and of course R/R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I do however own various plushies and other things.

Chapter 1: The end is always the beginning…

Sengoku Jidai - InuYasha's Forest

A young woman stumbled down a path, holding the hand of a young kitsune, who in turn was carrying an injured twin tailed neko youkai. Wrinkling his nose slightly he glanced at the trail of blood that his adoptive mother was leaving behind them. The young woman shifted slightly to ease the weight of the weapons that she carried, a staff and boomerang were strapped to her back, while she carried three swords at her side. Her knee length hair swayed slightly with her movement, allowing the silver strands mixed with the raven black to catch the light and shine brightly in contrast. Scanning her surroundings warily her gold flecked cerulean eyes were slightly glazed from pain, exhaustion and blood loss. Reaching a well situated in the middle of the forest she motioned for the kit to sit down while she rummaged through a bag that she had carried with her.

Removing a small compact from the bag, she opened it and began to speak into it,

"Koenma-sama, Shippo and I are leaving the Sengoku Jidai. We're going to need some help getting to Reikai, I don't think that I have enough energy left to open a portal."

"Kagome-sama, I'll someone now to help you to Reikai. Would you like me to inform your brothers that you're coming home, or would you prefer to do so yourself?"

"If you would let them know, it would save me a lot of time and trouble. See you shortly."

Closing the compact with a sigh she shoved into her bag and held her hand out to the young one beside her. "Let's go Shippo, there's nothing here for us any longer."

Nodding his head in agreement he grimaced at the small pool of blood that had formed at her feet. Looking up to see his mother smiling gently at him, he returned the smile and grasped her hand. Taking one last look around they jumped into the well and were enveloped in the well's soft blue light.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sunset Shrine

Opening her eyes as the blue light dissipated, she looked up to see the familiar ceiling of the well house. Shaking her head she tried to clear the blackness that was creeping on the edges of her vision. Releasing her kit's hand, she leaned against the side of the well, and slowly slid down to the ground. Closing her eyes she spoke quietly to her son,

"Shippo, I need you to outside onto the Shrine's grounds and wait for Koenma's men. I'm too tired to make it up out of the well by myself, so you need to get someone to help me okay?"

"Alright okaa-san, I promise that I'll wait until they come. I'll be back soon."

Clutching Kirara to him tightly he jumped out of the well and raced outside of the well house. Watching her son leave, Kagome closed her eyes and finally gave into the welcoming blackness.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reikai

"Ogre! I need you to tell Botan to gather Yusuke and Kurama. There's someone that I need them to retrieve from the Sunset Shrine. I also need a messenger sent to Sesshomaru-sama, we need to inform him of his little sister's arrival."

"Um, Koenma sir, aren't Kurama and Yusuke retired?" The blue ogre asked nervously.

"I know they're retired! Just get Botan to grab them and take them to the Sunset Shrine! Do not let Botan leave without them! The girl they're retrieving is important! Am I clear Ogre!" Koenma yelled furiously.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sunset Shrine

Pacing in front of the Goshinboku, Shippo ignored the calming feeling coming from the tree as he muttered, "Okaa-san's hurt bad, Koenma's people need to hurry up! I don't know what's taking them so long." Sensing a portal opening he whipped his head in the direction of the portal falling into a defensive stance. Sniffing the air cautiously a grin crossed his face as he began to run towards the figures stepping out of the portal.

"Oji-san! Okaa-san's hurt and she needs help, and she told me to stay here and wait for you, so I did, but I'm worried about her, there was so much blood, and she was so tired…(a/n Shippo is running all of his words together but I really didn't want to write it all together and then translate.)

A young man with black hair and brown eyes interrupted Shippo asking,

"Where is she?"

"She's still at the bottom of the well."

"Alright kid wait here and I'll go get her for you."

This said, the young man began to run off in the direction of the well house. Sighing with relief Shippo turned his attention to the two standing quietly. He recognized the young woman with blue hair, the male however he did not. Looking him over he took in his silky red locks, and emerald eyes. What confused him was that his scent was like that of a kitsune. Tilting his head quizzically he asked,

"Are you a kitsune? Cause you look human."

Chuckling slightly the man in question leaned down to answer Shippo…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sprinting to the well house he nearly broke the door in his haste to enter. Jumping down into the well he kneeled next to the unconscious woman. Clenching his fists tightly at his side as he was hit with the overwhelming scent of her blood, he gently shook her awake. Lightly rubbing her eyes she took in her surroundings blearily. Blinking several times she managed to focus her vision, and turned to the person beside her. Grinning at the young man beside her, she whispered, "Hey Onii-san."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter one is now ever. I already have chapter 2 and part of 3 done. I just need to get around to typing them, which should be rather soon. Until then adios! SilverCrescentMiko

FYI:

Okaa-san: Mother

Oji-san: Uncle

Neko: Cat

Youkai: Demon

Miko: Priestess


	2. Chapter 2

Hogosha Tantei

The threat of school is coming closer and closer. As such I decided that it would be beneficial to my grades to type the second chapter and work out all of the kinks. If I mess up on something or get one of my facts wrong, please let me know. Also I would like to thank Kage Otome, and The Grand Dungeon Master, your reviews made me so happy. Either way, enjoy, and of course R/R.

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho I would have more than just plushies to keep me company. I would have others to help me plot my revenge on the teachers…

-'Thinking'-

**-'Youko'-**

_-'Suuichi'-_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Recap from Chapter 1:

Sprinting to the well house he nearly broke the door in his haste to enter. Jumping down into the well he kneeled next to the unconscious woman. Clenching his fists tightly at his side as he was hit with the overwhelming scent of her blood, he gently shook her awake. Lightly rubbing her eyes she took in her surroundings blearily. Blinking several times she managed to focus her vision, and turned to the person beside her. Grinning at the young man beside her, she whispered, "Hey Onii-san."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 2: The guardian needs a guardian?

Shifting her slightly he gently removed the weapons that she carried and set them off to the side.

"Ya know Kags, when I said to be careful, I didn't mean get yourself torn up."

"Yusuke, can you hold the lecture until I'm feeling better?" Kagome snapped exhaustedly.

"Yeah, yeah. You know you're gonna get it later when he shows up right?" Yusuke questioned as he carefully lifted her into his arms and stood. When he got no response he looked down to see that she had fallen asleep. Shaking his head he tightened his grip on her sleeping form before jumping out of the well.

Walking back to the others swiftly he yelled out, "Oi Boton, open up a portal."

"Oji-san! How's 'kaa-san? Is she gonna be okay? Where are we going? She's gonna be okay right? Do you know who this guy is? He's really co-mmph!"

Handing Kagome to the red head, Yusuke swiftly placed a hand over Shippo's mouth. Crouching down so that he was eye to eye with Shippo, he began to respond.

"One question at a time kid. Yeah she's gonna be fine, we're going to visit the toddler, and yes I know who he is."

Straightening he turned to Kurama and gathered Kagome into his arms once more. "Later", was all he said in response to the raised eyebrow. Motioning to Shippo to enter the portal, he stepped through as well, trailed closely by Botan and Kurama.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oi toddler, where the hell's the healer?"

Looking up from his conversation will a silver haired demon, Koenma began to yell. "Don't call me toddler Yusuke! Ogre, take Kagome-sama to the healers. Once she awakens escort her back to my office." Handing Kagome to the ogre, he watched them leave before turning back to face Koenma and his guest. A tall demon with beautiful knee length silver hair, piercing golden eyes, and prominent facial markings, stood there glaring disapprovingly at Yusuke. Inclining his head in greeting to Botan and Kurama, he picked Shippo up allowed him to sit on his shoulders. Turning to glare at Yusuke once more he spoke in a scathing tone.

"It is pathetically apparent that our imouto did not gain her manners or respect from you. So how go things in your lands otouto?"

"They're just fine Fluffy-chan, so cut the shit and get to the point."

Raising an elegantly sculpted eyebrow he seemed on the verge of making a retort, but seemed to reconsider, as he took into consideration his nephew. Eyes narrowing slightly he responded in a tone so cold, it would have made the Arctic seem tropical.

"We need to discuss Kagome." Pausing he glanced at Kurama before asking, "Who is he? Can he trusted with our imouto?"

"That's Kurama, and yeah you can trust him."

Staring shrewdly at Kurama, Sesshomaru listened attentively as Shippo whispered in his ear. Allowing a small smirk to grace his lips he turned his attention once more to the red haired bishonen.

"You are an avatar?"

Meeting Sesshomaru's gaze steadily, Kurama answered in an unwavering tone of voice.

"Yes I am a kitsune avatar."

"What is the name of the kitsune you share your body with?"

"His name is Youko Kurama."

"Are you able to transform into a demon form?"

"If the situation requires it then I am able to transform into Youko's form."

"Damn it Sesshomaru, we need to talk about Kags!" Yusuke cut in yelling.

"Indeed, we need to discuss her living arrangements in the Ningenkai. There is also the matter of her schooling and security."

"Why security? Is something wrong with Ryu? I thought that he was her bodyguard."

Raising his hand to pause the conversation, Sesshomaru removed Shippo from his shoulders, and turned to face Boton.

"Reaper, take the kit outside. Return only when my sister has awakened and returned to this room. Am I understood?"

Nodding her head vigorously Botan grasped Shippo's hand and quickly led him outside. Watching until they had left the room, Yusuke quickly turned his attention back to Sessho.

"Alright the kit's gone, let's hurry up and get this over with. I don't wanna be here when Kags finds out."

"Indeed, our imouto does not need to learn of this conversation."

"Yusuke, how is it that she is related to both you and Sesshomaru-sama?" Kurama asked quietly.

"Turns out that my old man had another kid."

"Why did you never tell us about her?"

"I didn't find out about her until I was seven. We spent a lot of time together growing up. When I met you guys it took me a while to trust you to the point where I would tell you about her. But ya know we made a lot of enemies by that time, and I didn't want anyone to use her against me. I didn't even tell Keiko about her. The fact that she's the old man's other kid would have put her in danger from his enemies. She had enough to deal with without adding my old man and me. When Kag's family was attacked by a demon, her okaa-san, and jii-chan were killed and her kid brother Souta was hurt. I wasn't old enough to adopt them or anything in the Ningenkai, so Fluffy here did it for me. Not long after that we ended up doing the blood bond."

"Are you finished? I would like to complete this conversation before Kagome arrives." Sessho cut in abruptly.

"Huh? Oh yeah, so what's the deal with Ryu?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers, Sessho closed his eyes and counted to ten. Opening his eyes again he glared at Yusuke slightly before answering.

"Kagome is in her own right both a powerful miko and a demon. Added to that she is also the guardian of the Shikon no Tama and heir to both the Northern and Western lands. Youkai from all of Makai will seeking to make her their mate, whether it is willingly or forced. Kagome has also expressed a desire to attend college in the Ningenkai. Whoever assists Ryu in guarding her will need to have some familiarity with the Ningenkai."

**-'Hey Red, you should volunteer to be her escort. It would give us a chance to get to know her better.'-** Youko said within the confines of Kurama's mind.

-'Youko, she's Yusuke's sister, that alone should be incentive to leave her alone.'- Retorted Kurama.

_-'I agree with Youko. We should get to know her better.' _Suuichi added

-'She.Is.Yusuke's. Sister. He trusts us, and I won't betray that trust.'-

_-'I just want to get to know her. I didn't mean that we grab her and find the nearest bed.'-_ Suuichi stated reproachfully.

**-'I am'-**

_-'Youko you are not helping here.'-_

-'Am I the only logical one in here?'-

_-'Yes'-_

**-'What do you think?'-**

-'Would it truly be so much to ask to be allowed some peace and quiet in my own head?'-

**-'Stop complaining and pay attention Red.'-**

Snapping his head up, Kurama turned his gaze to Yusuke, who was looking at him expectantly.

"Please forgive me, but could you please repeat that?"

"I asked if you were going to Tokyo U. this year."

"That's great."

Masking his confusion quickly, Kurama managed to speak, "Pardon? What's great?"

"We are referring to the fact that you seem to be fairly strong as well as competent." Said Sesshomaru

"Our imouto wishes to attend this Tokyo U. as well. In light of this, we would like you to assist Ryu in assuring her safety in the Ningenkai."

**-'Say yes! Say yes! If you refuse I swear I'll make your life miserable!'-**

_-'I'll help him'-_

Grimacing mentally at the actions of his two counterparts, Kurama turned his attention to Sessho.

"I would honored to assist, but what may I ask, are the specifics of this?"

Grinning widely Yusuke was the one to answer.

"Simple, scare off any guys, and if they won't leave make them. Also, keep her out of trouble."

Curiosity eating at him, Kurama's eyes took on a gold tint, as he asked.

"Why are you going to such lengths to protect her? She is capable of defending herself isn't she?"

"Kagome has a knack for getting herself into trouble. If she found a bunny, it would turn out to be a blood sucking bunny bent on world domination." Replied Yusuke with a long-suffering sigh.

"Indeed, that is why this Sesshomaru is so concerned about her safety and welfare."

Seeing Kurama nod in acceptance, Yusuke turned to Sesshomaru and asked nonchalantly,

"What else did ya wanna talk about?"

"We need to discuss living arrangements for Kagome."

"Why? She can just stay at my apartment."

"Idiot, I wouldn't allow Jaken to live in that hovel you call an apartment."

"What the hell! Are you saying that my apartment isn't good enough?"

"Idiot, what do you think it means?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Infirmary

Opening her eyes she blearily took in her surroundings as she sat up on the futon.

"-I guess this means that I made it to Reikai then.'-

Noticing that she had been cleaned up and her clothes, she swung her legs out of bed, setting them on the floor. Looking up when she heard the infirmary door open, she watched as an ogre entered and made his way to her. Bowing slightly he began to speak,

"Kagome-sama, would you like me to escort you back to Koenma's office?"

Nodding her head in acquiescence, she stood and followed the ogre back to Koenma's office. Standing outside of the door, she frowned, as the sounds of an argument became apparent. Shaking her head slightly she opened the door, and quietly entered the room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay, the second chapter is over and done with. It was hard to write when all I could think of was Sessho yelling Die Inuyasha…But oh well… Next chapter, Kagome meets Kurama, and we learn what happened in the battle with Naraku. Also Kurama has two voices in his head because I decided it would a lot more fun that way. Until then Adios! SilverCrescentMiko

FYI:

Imouto: Little sister

Otouto: Little brother

Ningenkai: Human Realm

Makai: Demon Realm

Youkai: Demon

Miko: Priestess

Kitsune: Fox

Onii-san: Big brother


	3. Chapter 3

Hogosha Tantei

Ohayo minna! I decided to use this chapter to start building some plot threads. It's slightly longer than the last two chapters by two pages or so. Any suggestions or comments are welcome. Once again, thank you to the people that have reviewed. Thus far, everyone's reviews have been so nice, and it makes me so happy! So, R/R, otherwise I'll send my blood-sucking bunnies after you. And of course, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I had a fairy godmother then I would own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. This is the reason I hate Cinderella.

-'Thinking'-

**-'Youko'-**

# Suuichi #

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Recap from Chapter 2:

"Kagome-sama, would you like me to escort you back to Koenma's office?"

Nodding her head in acquiescence, she stood and followed the ogre back to Koenma's office. Standing outside of the door, she frowned, as the sounds of an argument became apparent. Shaking her head slightly she opened the door, and quietly entered the room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 3: Memories and Decisions

Stepping into the room she sighed at the sight before her.

-'Let's see, Fluffy-chan said something to Onii-san, Onii-san got mad, and now they're fighting like idiots.'-

"Yusuke, it would appear that your sister has awoken. Perhaps now, would be a prudent time to inform her of your decisions?" Kurama asked with a mischievous light in his emerald eyes.

Stopping immediately, both brothers turned to look sheepishly at Kagome. Smiling at them, she turned to Kurama and bowed slightly.

"Thank you very much for stopping them. My name is Taisho Kagome."

Gently grabbing her hand he placed a soft kiss on it, as he watched a faint blush rise along her cheeks. Looking up once he spoke in a silky voice,

"I am Minamino Suuichi, but please call me Kurama, Kagome-san."

"Only if you call me Kagome, Kurama."

Offering a brilliant smile, her eyes narrowed as she turned to glare at her two brothers.

"Tell me, what decisions was he talking about?" she asked in a chilling voice.

Resisting the urge to shiver Sesshomaru responded,

"We will discuss those later at home."

"That isn't acceptable Sesshomaru. I want some real answers starting now."

"Sure, as soon as you start talking about what happened to you earlier." Yusuke said entering the conversation.

Hearing the door begin to open, she turned her head to see Botan enter, followed by her son. A grin broke out on her face as she watched her son run to her.

"Okaa-san! You're okay! Oji-san said that you were gonna be okay, but there was so much blood…"

"Shippo, calm down. I'm just fine."

Reaching down to wrap her son in a gentle hug, she stiffened as she felt her brothers glaring at her back. Straightening, she gulped nervously as she turned to face them. Laughing nervously she cringed slightly as she asked, "What was the question again?"

"Kagome!" Came twin yells of outrage. Wincing slightly from the noise, she felt a tugging on her shirt. Turning her gaze downward, she froze as she saw her son looking up at her with puppy dog eyes. Trying to steel her resolve, she asked cautiously, "What is it Shippo?"

" 'Kaa-san, I'm hungry. You promised me before you left that you would buy me ice cream."

Feeling her resolve crumbling, as she stared at her son's watery eyes, she nodded her head in agreement. Glaring fiercely at her brothers, who had opened their mouths to complain, she turned her attention to Boton.

"Boton, could you please open a portal to the Ningenkai for us?"

"Of course!"

"Kagome, we have yet to finish this discussion." Stated Sesshomaru, as he and Yusuke stepped in front of her.

"Sessho, Yusuke, I love you two, but get out of my way. If you refuse I'll lock you in a room and go looking for those Barney Sing-a-Long tapes." Satisfied at the sight of her brothers blanching she turned to smile angelically at Kurama. "Kurama, you of course, are more than welcome to join us for dinner."

"If you are certain, then I would be delighted to accompany you and your son."

-'I wonder where the father of her son is.'-

**-'That isn't her true son. The scents are different. She must have adopted the kit.'-**

-'I think that would be a safe assumption.'-

**-'It just makes me want her even more. She would make a wonderful mother to our kits.'-**

# Have to agree with Youko there. #

-'Would you two control yourselves? You are acting like a couple of horny teenagers.'-

# But Kurama, technically we are a horny teenager. #

-'Youko's corrupted you, so I'll ignore that comment. Back to Kagome, we barely know her, so we shouldn't be thinking about having children with her. If we were to have children with someone, I would like to know them beforehand.'-

**-'Stop acting so uptight Red, even you have to admit that she's attractive.'-**

-'Youko, you would sleep with your plants if you thought they were pretty enough. But to answer you, yes I do think that she's attractive.'-

**-'I resent that remark.'-**

-'Resemble it you mean.'-

# Listen to me, if you think she's attractive then what's the problem? She blushed when we introduced ourselves, so obviously she likes us as well. The only problem that I could possibly foresee, is if you've decided that we're gay. #

**-'I don't have a problem with that. '-**

-'I'm going to ignore that comment. Now, if you don't mind, I need to pay attention to Kagome. It wouldn't make a good impression, if she thinks that we're zoning out on her.'-

**-'I didn't know that it was possible for someone to make Sesshomaru cower.'-**

-'What are you talking about?'-

# Pay attention to Kagome, she's yelling at Yusuke and Sesshomaru. #

Leaving the mental conversation, Kurama looked up to find an amusing scene. Kagome had attempted to leave, but had been stopped by her brothers blocking her means of escape. Not amused in the least, she was currently berating her brothers.

"-My son wants to eat, so if you value your peace and quiet you'll move. If you refuse then I'll be forced to make you move. So you have two choices guys. Option one, get out of my way, and we can get something to eat for dinner. Option two, I make you move, lock you in a room, and go looking for my Barney Sing-a-Long tapes. Personally, I'm beginning to hope that you'll opt for number two."

-'Remind me to never make her angry.'-

**-'Can you imagine being forced to listen to Barney?'-**

# Maybe we should go rescue Yusuke and Sesshomaru? #

Mentally agreeing Kurama walked over to where Kagome stood. Lightly placing a hand on her arm, she looked up at him in surprise. Flashing his most disarming smile and offering her his arm, he was pleased to note that she began to blush faintly.

"Shall we get going? I, for one, am getting rather hungry."

"Yeah, you're right." Taking the arm that he offered her, she walked through the portal with him and Shippo. Sesshomaru and Yusuke followed behind her rather meekly. (A/n this is not unbelievable… trust me… when you have brothers you learn rather quickly how to make threats that'll make them do whatever you want.)

Finally managing to agree on a restaurant, they sat down to a nice family dinner. Yeah right, if you don't count the fact that Shippo poured salt all over Yusuke's food when he wasn't looking. Which led to Yusuke spitting the food out in horror. Which landed on Sesshomaru's face. After which Sesshomaru, attempted to murder Yusuke. Ending with Kagome threatening the two of them with lovely little necklaces. Shippo laughed hysterically throughout, and poor Kurama nearly choked trying not to laugh.

Arriving at the Shrine, after much arguing over where to spend the night, the five entered the house. Kagome went upstairs to put Shippo to bed, while the guys waited downstairs in the living room. Upon entering the living room, Kagome took a seat on the couch next to Kurama and sighed.

"I suppose that you would like me to explain about the battle?"

"Gee, what made you think that Kags?" Yusuke answered sarcastically.

Scowling slightly at her brother, Kagome closed her eyes tightly, and began to speak.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flashback

Kagome became aware of the silence permeating the entire village as she entered. Glancing around warily, she assured herself that were no enemies nearby. Refusing to let her guard down, she walked briskly to a small hut, pausing briefly before she entered. Seeing her friends gathered around the fire pit, she relaxed and took a seat next to Sango. Taking note of the grim expressions on her friend's faces, she hesitated before asking, "Where are all of the villagers and Kaede?"

"We have sent the villagers and Kaede to another village. We learned while you were gone that Naraku is making his way here. It is only fitting that his birthplace should also become his grave. This battle will be harder than any other we have faced, so we must make preparations." Miroku answered somberly.

"Feh, don't bother. I'll just kill him with my Tetsusaiga."

"Inuyasha, we need a plan. Swinging your sword around recklessly will not work. The only one among us that has managed to seriously injure Naraku is Kagome." Sango stated reprovingly.

"Sango's right. I can fight Naraku. The problem is that he's not going to be alone. I'm going to need time to defeat Naraku. If I'm too busy fighting off all of the other demons then that'll be impossible."

"Wench, you're not strong enough to defeat Naraku. You'll just get in the way."

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! I am not weak. My Otou-san trained me when I was little, and my grandmother trained me to use my miko energy. Before I came to this era I had never even held a bow, much less used one. I was trained to use every weapon but that one. I have my swords with me, that's all I need to beat Naraku. My grandmother also taught me a spell to seal the human soul of Onigumo." Kagome spoke furiously.

"Then it is decided. Lady Kagome will be the one to fight Naraku. Sango and I will take care of the lesser demons, while Inuyasha distracts Kanna." Miroku stated with an air of finality in his voice.

"Feh, whatever. Don't come crying to me-" Inuyasha trailed off as Kagome stood suddenly facing the door. Her eyes darkening, she spoke in an icy voice, "Naraku's nearly here. So grow up Inuyasha, before you get us all killed." Without waiting for a reply, she walked outside alone.

-'This is it. We have to win, because if we don't…No I won't think like that. Otou-san and Sessho always said that to doubt yourself would lead to your downfall. We will win, no matter what the cost.'- Feeling the presence of the others behind her, she jerked herself out of her thoughts before asking. "What's up?"

"Kagome, before you came back, Miroku and I talked. No matter what happens to us, you have to defeat Naraku. Everything is meaningless unless he is defeated. We wish for you to promise that you will keep your mind on your fight. You can't afford to be distracted." Sango spoke quietly.

"Do you realize what it is that you're asking of me?" Kagome asked, turning to face them, agony clear upon her features.

"Lady Kagome, Naraku has caused so much suffering to so many. We now have the chance to end it. You have the chance to end it. Please grant us this small request."

Not trusting her voice, Kagome merely shook her head mutely. Whirling around, she pulled her swords out with practiced ease, before hissing. "He's here."

"Kukukuku…Tell me little miko, do you honestly think to defeat me?" Naraku's voice sounded as his figure became apparent at the edge of the village.

Concentrating her energy into her swords, she raised her chin before retorting, "You've tainted this world long enough. Of course, you could just make this easier on us, hand me the jewel shards that you have."

Snarling at her, Naraku sent a tentacle at her, she dodged quickly as the battle began. The rest of the battle became a blur, as she evaded Naraku, waiting for an opening to strike. Momentarily losing her concentration, she hissed as a tentacle created a gash along her stomach. Jumping backwards she managed to avoid a second attack, but was caught off guard again, as a tentacle pierced her should from behind. Dropping to the ground in a crouch she watched Naraku warily.

-'There!'- Spotting an opening she darted forward quickly and managed to inflict a large wound on Naraku. Quickly retreating in satisfaction, she smirked as her miko powers began to affect the wound.

"This is it Naraku. How does it feel to know that you were defeated by a miko?" Kagome taunted, watching as Naraku's face darkened in anger. Moving sluggishly she allowed Naraku to pierce her side with his claws. Smirking triumphantly, she plunged her swords into his chest. "You forgot the basic rule of battle Naraku. Never let your emotions control you." Using her swords to hold in place she quickly said the spell that would seal Onigumo. Completing the spell, she sent a surge of energy through her swords. She watched with grim satisfaction as Naraku was purified before her.

Breathing heavily she nearly collapsed to the ground. Sheathing her swords she turned to check on the welfare of her companions. Her breath caught in her throat as she spotted Sango and Miroku. Disbelief and shock coursed through her as she stared at their still bodies lying on the battlefield.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! This isn't the way that this was supposed to end." Scanning the field quickly, she saw Inuyasha slowly making his way to her. Grief filling her she stumbled to where Sango and Miroku lay. Dropping to her knees she began to shake uncontrollably. "You weren't supposed to die. You were supposed to get married, have lots of kids, do something other than die." She whispered brokenly. Feeling Inuyasha behind her, she spoke emotionlessly, "Inuyasha, you should go. Kikyo is waiting for you. Please, just make me one last promise. Promise me that you will take Miroku to Mushin and Sango to her village. They were our friends, we owe them this much." Hearing a soft mew coming from behind her, she turned to see Kirara there. In her mouth she held the shards that had once been in Naraku's possession.

Shakily she reached out and took the black shards from Kirara. The color changed to that of purity, and she stuffed the shards in her pocket with the remainder of the jewel. Feeling Inuyasha's clawed hand on her shoulder she snapped her head in confusion. Seeing Tetsusaiga in front of her face, she tilted her head quizzically. "I made you a promise too. Take Tetsusaiga, it'll protect you since I can't." Taking Tetsusaiga she clutched it to her chest as she struggled to speak. Finally she stood shakily, gazing at Inuyasha; she spoke softly, "Thank you." Turning away, she picked Kirara up and made her way to the edge of the village. Stopping she spoke once more, "Inuyasha, I hope that your decision brings you happiness at last. Farewell, friend." Walking into the forest to the well, she refused to look back.

End Flashback

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"The rest you already know. Shippo ran away from Jaken, and found me on the other side of the well. If you'll excuse me, I need to get some fresh air." Standing up from her seat on the couch she quietly made her way outside. Walking to the Goshinboku she collapsed at its base. Finally releasing the tears that she had refused to shed, her small frame shook from her sobs. Telling the tale so soon afterwards had torn her up inside. The emotions that she had pushed aside now fought their way to the surface. "Why? Why did they have to die? Everyone I love seems to pay for my mistakes. The jewel was my responsibility, and because I messed up they suffered." Her broken whispers were punctuated by her grief stricken sobs. Hearing the sounds of footsteps behind her, she refused to turn around until she heard a male voice.

"Kagome?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Finally the third chapter is finished. In the next chapter I'll explain where Kirara is, and also there will be some fluff…or something like that. Plus, Kagome puts her foot down in regards to her brothers. Chapter 4 is in the works. Hopefully, I'll have it up by Friday. Until then Adios SilverCrescentMiko

FYI:

Otou-san: Father

Oji-san: Uncle

Miko: Priestess


	4. Chapter 4

Hogosha Tantei

Hello! Okay, we are finally at the fourth chapter. It took me awhile to get this the way I wanted it. I ended up driving some of my friends crazy for a couple of hours trying to get some thoughts together about Kurama and Kagome. I really hope that you enjoy this, cause if you don't I might be murdered by my friends. So please R/R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Unfortunately all I own are some plushies and other things.

-'Thinking'-

**-'Youko'-**

# Suuichi #

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Recap from Chapter three:

The emotions that she had pushed aside now fought their way to the surface. "Why? Why did they have to die? Everyone I love seems to pay for my mistakes. The jewel was my responsibility, and because I messed up they suffered." Her broken whispers were punctuated by her grief stricken sobs. Hearing the sounds of footsteps behind her, she refused to turn around until she heard a male voice.

"Kagome?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter Four:

Trying to calm herself enough to turn around, she caught the scent of roses. -'Roses?'-

"Kurama? What are you doing out here?"

"Kagome, you should be more alert. What if I had been another demon?" Kurama chastised her gently.

"Yeah, and how many demons are there that smell like roses?"

"Point taken. Would you mind if I sat down next to you?"

Sighing she patted the ground beside her. Shifting her weight she leaned against the trunk of the Goshinboku. Looking up she stared at the stars as she felt Kurama settle next to her. Together they sat in silence, allowing the serenity of the tree to wash over them. Sighing deeply, she went to brush away a tear that had fallen, as the wind began to rustle the leaves above. Lowering her head so that her face was covered in shadows, she broke the silence.

"We are alike aren't we?" Startled that she had spoken, Kurama looked at her with mild surprise in his eyes.

"Tell me, what is it like to have to live with another in your mind? To know that you will never be alone?"

Silence filled the empty courtyard as Kurama struggled to answer her questions.

"You don't really have to answer. I was just wondering what it would feel like. I guess because in a way I already know what it feels like. The souls within the Shikon no Tama are still conscious and they speak to me. They give me advice when I need, and yell at me as well. While the jewel is in my possession the souls are at peace, and as such are able to speak to me as they do. It's because of this that the jewel has decided I will always be its protector.

Lifting her head she closed her eyes as the breeze began to play with her hair. Allowing a gentle smile to grace her lips she looked to see Kurama staring at her quizzically. Laughing softly, she started to speak again.

"The jewel has been in my possession since I was born. The longest that it has ever been kept purified by one person. The souls hold no grudge against me for allowing the jewel to shatter. Now, that I am stronger as a miko than I was then, they are content. They hold such faith in my abilities. That's why I think that we are alike. We are both kept separate from everyone because of the very beings that we are. We are the same and yet different." A warm hand gently squeezed hers and she looked up startled to the owner of the hand. Tilting her head in confusion she turned her gaze to the sky once more, as he began to speak.

"No one has ever asked me that question before. I needed to gather my thoughts before I could answer your question. I am the melding of the two souls that reside within one body. Suuichi is my human voice, while Youko is my kitsune voice. For the longest time growing up, I felt so distant from everyone my age. I couldn't bring myself to talk of the voices in my head to anyone." Hearing movement he glanced up to see Kagome looking at him, with unshed tears glistening in her eyes. He was shocked, beyond words, when she wrapped her arms around him. Squeezing him gently she began to speak softly.

"It's so hard. You don't say anything because…because inside you're afraid. You don't want the ones you care about to look at you differently. You're damned no matter what you do or say." Sighing lightly she continued. "I confuse myself sometimes. I hate this feeling, but at the same time I wouldn't change it. To change it would change me. I'm happy being me…even if it means that I'll never be the same as my brothers or son. Confusing ne?" Moving back slightly to see his face, she was surprised to see him smiling at her.

"It isn't confusing at all. It's our memories and experiences in life that make us who we are. Now, Kagome, may I ask you something?" In the process of moving back to lean against the tree she stopped. Getting a curious look on her on her face, she settled herself before replying.

"Sure. What is it?"

"How is it that you met Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Oh, well I met him because of Inuyasha. Did I explain how the jewel was shattered or even how I started going back there?" Seeing him shake his head, she took a deep breath and began to tell her tale.

Insert story here cause I'm not.

"About a year after I started going back, I found Sessho when he was injured. I brought him back to the group and I took care of him until he was healed. In the time that he was with we became friends. When he left our group to return to his lands, we agreed to meet at least once a week. Some weeks we would meet more often than that. Then about a year after that, I was followed home by one of Naraku's incarnations. He grabbed hold of me just as I was jumping into the well, so he came through with me. He killed my okaa-san and jii-chan before I managed to kill him. My otouto Souta was hurt pretty bad; I was trying to figure out what I was going to do when Sessho showed up. He had come to check on me, to make sure that everything was going okay." Pausing she tilted her head and tried to calm herself so that she could continue. Once again she felt him take hold of her hand, trying to offer her some small comfort.

**-'You should be doing more than holding her hand Red!'-**

-'Youko, now is not the time for that. She's still grieving for her family.'-

**-'That wasn't what I meant. You should be hugging her or something. Anything with a little more body contact.'-**

-'I don't want to make her uncomfortable. Talking about this to us brought up a lot of memories for her.'-

**-'Read her aura. There is more guilt than grief there. She's feeling guilty about their deaths. She probably blames herself for what happened.'-**

# What are you talking about? #

Youko mentally growled at the two before responding. **–'It's simple. Naraku was after her. Instead of her dying, her family died instead. Does it make sense now?'-**

-'We'll discuss this later.'-

Giving her hand another gentle squeeze, he looked to see that she had already composed herself and was ready to continue. Clearing her throat daintily, she began to speak again.

"After Sessho found us, he took us to his lands in Makai. When we reached his home, I refused treatment until Sessho found Yusuke. I figured that Yusuke would want to know that we were still alive at least. Sometime before I had explained to Sessho about my family, in particular Yusuke, and my otou-san. I don't assume that Yusuke explained to you about our otou-san?" Seeing him shake his head again, she allowed a brief flash of irritation to show in her eyes. Quickly masking it she continued. "Then I'll explain so that everything will make a little more sense. When I was five, my otou-san came to tell my mother that he needed to train me. He finally explained who and what he was to her. He told her that if anyone ever learned that I was his child, I would need to be able to defend myself. He also got around to telling her that I had an older brother. Every weekend, vacation and summer after that until, I was thirteen, was spent training. When I first started being trained, my otou-san made me swear that I wouldn't tell Yusuke about him. When I turned thirteen he, finally told me the entire truth. He told me about my heritage, and he also told me the truth behind my training. He had figured out that I carried the Shikon inside of me. If a youkai ever did find out my parentage, or my duty as guardian, I would become a target. He figured that Yusuke could take care of himself until he had finished my training. I made a blood vow that I wouldn't tell Yusuke the truth about our otou-san until he died."

"What truth?"

"There's no such thing as an S-gene. Otou-san set things up to look that way, for our protection. I don't think that he ever expected it to actually be used. Everyone thought that Yusuke was a descendant that had a small amount of dormant youkai genes. No one thought of the possibility that he got the genes in a more direct manner. There was just never anything to suggest otherwise. When we were born, our youkai sides were sealed. Unfortunately, otou-san had to force open the seal on Yusuke. When he did that, it caused my seal to be broken as well. Thankfully, I was on the other side of the well, so no one was able to sense me. When I learned of what Enma ordered, I was forced to tell Koenma-sama about my relationship with Yusuke."

She was startled into silence when she felt a hand cover her mouth. Glaring slightly at Kurama, she was slightly appeased when he removed it. Lifting an eyebrow in question, she was satisfied when she noticed a faint blush creep its way onto his face.

"I apologize for doing that. It was rude, but unfortunately I have another question. How is it that you knew Koenma back then? It seems to me that your brother withheld quite a bit of information from us."

Unable to keep her gaze, she looked towards the ground a bittersweet smile on her face. Allowing the silence to remain undisturbed for a few moments she finally responded.

"Yusuke has kept a lot of secrets, most of them concerning me. Just as I've kept secrets about him and Sessho. We're family, even if we're not all related by blood, our emotions tie us together." Chuckling softly, she tilted her head up, towards the branches that were gently swaying in the breeze. "To answer your question, I met Koenma about three years ago. Yusuke's little team was sent to bring me to Koenma-sama for a little chat. I'm not surprised that you don't remember. I was a bit different than I am now. Koenma-sama and I had a nice little chat regarding the jewel. Before our little meeting was over, he offered me a part-time job. I accepted, so for the past three years, I've been picking up missions. Mainly when you guys were unavailable." Turning her gaze from the tree, she glanced to Kurama. Amusement sparkled brightly in his emerald eyes. A faint smile – 'Wait a damn minute here! He's amused! What the hell is there to be amused about? I don't get it? Is the idea of me working for Koenma that amusing?'- She was shaken out of her thoughts when she felt his gaze on her. Locking her gaze with his, she asked the question that was bothering her.

"What's so amusing?" If it was at all possible, the amusement in his eyes only seemed to grow. Waiting expectantly she was tempted to just strangle him. Then again, if she did that, he wouldn't be able to answer her question. Air is a requirement for coherent speech. Continuing to hold his gaze, she was relieved when he finally began to speak.

"You haven't informed your brothers of this job of yours, have you?" Shocked beyond belief, her eyes widened slightly before they narrowed in irritation. Her cerulean eyes seemed to gain more golden flecks, within their brilliant depths. Sighing, she resigned herself to responding to this irritating kitsune.

"No, I haven't told my brothers. That doesn't explain how you realized this." She finished her statement with an accusing glance towards him. Annoyed beyond the realms of reason when he began to laugh lightly she was stunned by his answer.

""Koenma is still alive. That in itself tells me that you haven't told them." He answered, trying to restrain the laughter that seemed to irritate the girl. Normally, he wouldn't act like this, but there was something calming about her. Something that allowed you to just be yourself.

Sniffing indignantly she retorted, "My brothers are not that bad. I'll admit, they might have some anger management issues. That doesn't mean that they're going to kill Koenma-sama for offering me a job. Koenma-sama didn't find out about my family, until Yusuke's seal broke. Otou-san said that I could trust Koenma-sama if I ever had the need to, so I did. I told him everything, about the seal, our father, everything. He's the one that decided that it would be best if I had as little contact with Yusuke as possible. At least until everything calmed down, he said that it would tempt fate, if people saw us together. We do share some physical similarities. One of us being hunted down was more than enough."

Turning her gaze to the dirt below, she fought against the feelings of anger that had surfaced. Clenching her hands tightly into fists, she was drawn once more out of her thoughts.

"What is this seal that you keep mentioning, Kagome?" Hearing his soft voice, she snapped her head up to look at him sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I keep jumping around topics tonight. The seal is something that was placed on us at birth. It was meant to completely suppress our youkai blood. That's why no one knew our parentage until Yusuke's seal was broken. When I was born, my otou-san linked our two seals together. Meaning that if one seal broke then the other would as well. Sort of like a defense mechanism. If the seals ever broke, we would know instantly, that the other was in trouble. We would also get to see the events that led to the breaking of it. Sessho is the one that kept me from running to go help Yusuke. When the seal started to break, I explained quickly what was happening. He forced me to stay in the feudal era until we could conceal my youkai blood again. Once I was able to, I went back home immediately." Drawing her legs close to her body, she rested her chin on her knees before continuing. "I didn't see Yusuke again, until the day that my family died. Sessho went and brought Yusuke back to his lands. When Souta and I healed, we sat down to discuss what was going to happen. We decided that since Sessho already had a life built up in the Ningenkai, he would adopt us. We also decided that it would best to take his name as well. That's why my name is Taisho now. That night we did the blood bond. I said that we would always be a family no matter what. Of course, Yusuke and Sessho took awhile to accept each other to the point that they do now. It took a lot of yelling on my part to get that to happen. But back to what I was saying. We did the blood bond, and the next day they made Ryu my keeper. But you already know about Ryu don't you Kurama?"

Finishing her last sentence with a triumphant smirk, she nearly lost it when she saw his face.

-'Hmmm…Who knew that it was possible to surprise the great Youko Kurama. I'll need to do this again sometime. The look on his face is just priceless.'-

Composing his face, Kurama managed to ask. "How did you learn that they told me about your bodyguard?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, she answered in a bored tone. "Shippo left one of mushrooms in the room before he left. He was listening in to your conversation the entire time. He told me what his uncles said, when I took him upstairs to bed."

Shock filled his voice as Kurama began questioning her again. "Your son is able to do that at his age? Who taught him that trick? How much did he overhear?"

Unable to contain it any longer, her laughter filled the quiet courtyard. Kurama smiled at her reaction, content to hear her laughter. Catching her breath, she calmed enough to respond. "Ryu was the one that taught Shippo. Ryu is after all another kitsune. As to how much my son heard, he heard everything. Including the fact that you're my new keeper." Amused she watched his eyes widen in shock. Sighing dramatically she began to speak. "It's okay really. I suppose that I can handle another kitsune. Besides, I like you. I'm able to hold a halfway intelligent conversation. But if you don't mind, I'd like to go inside and ask my dear brothers about their decisions." Smiling her eyes took on a gleam of mischief. Hearing Kurama stand, she was preparing to stand, when she noticed the hand in her face. Taking the hand, Kurama pulled her to her feet. Walking back to the house, she broke the silence between them. "Does Youko have a tail? What about ears?" Chuckling lightly at the eager tone of her voice, he answered. "Youko has both." Noticing that her eyes had taken a slightly glazed look he continued. "One day soon, I'll show you his form." Grinning happily, she took his hand and led him into the house. Reaching the living room where her brothers still sat waiting for her return, she cleared her throat. Their eyes snapping up to her and Kurama, she spoke in a light tone, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"So, when were you going to tell me that I needed a new bodyguard?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay, I finished it. This is the result of many hours of frustration. Next chapter, Kagome yells, brothers cower, and Souta and Ryu make an appearance. Until then Adios! SilverCrescentMiko

FYI:

Kitsune: Fox

Youkai: Demon

Otou-san: Father

Okaa-san: Mother

Jii-chan: Grandfather

Otouto: Little brother


	5. Chapter 5

Hogosha Tantei

Konnichiwa! Okay, I am really sorry that this took so long to come out but life happens. As I've said on my other stories, I've been sick. Not long after the last chapter of this story was posted I was taken to the hospital in the middle of the night. As of now, the doctors still aren't completely certain what it is that's wrong with me. Needless to say, I lost a bit of my concentration on this story. After I turned in the chapters to my teacher, she approached me about rewriting my chapters. Apparently she felt that the new chapters were nowhere near par, so I've been trying to rewrite them. Tonight I'm posting the first of the rewritten chapters; others should follow soon, but no guarantees. I'm sorry that it's so short! The next one should be back to its normal length. Either way, I'm done whining for now, so on with the story! I hope that you enjoy the new chapter, so read, enjoy, flame, compliment, whatever floats your boat.

Disclaimer: No matter what the voices in my head say, I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

-'Thinking'-

**-'Youko'-**

# Suuichi #

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Recap from Chapter four:

Walking back to the house, she broke the silence between them. "Does Youko have a tail? What about ears?" Chuckling lightly at the eager tone of her voice, he answered. "Youko has both." Noticing that her eyes had taken a slightly glazed look he continued. "One day soon, I'll show you his form." Grinning happily, she took his hand and led him into the house. Reaching the living room where her brothers still sat waiting for her return, she cleared her throat. Their eyes snapping up to her and Kurama, she spoke in a light tone, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"So, when were you going to tell me that I needed a new bodyguard?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter five: Threats and Reason

"Hello to you too, 'Gome." A smooth voice spoke with amusement heavily laced within. Her eyes suddenly taking note of the other occupants of the room, she grinned happily. Dropping Kurama's hand she flung herself at the young man with auburn hair and violet eyes. Rich laughter flowed through the room as he caught her and swung her around in a circle. Pulling her close he rested his chin on her head and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Allowing his gaze to wander the room, it stopped on the handsome red head she had entered the house with. Taking careful inventory of the man standing with one hand in his pocket, he smirked inwardly as he noticed the narrowed eyes and slightly vacant expression.

-'Heh, so that's the kitsune avatar that they were talking about. They were right; this is going to be really easy. The only problem is getting them to act. Attraction won't mean shit if they don't do anything about it.'-

Pulling himself from his thoughts he realized that Kagome had been speaking to him.

"—Why you're hiding your ears and tail. You're the only one that lets me pet them. Sessho won't let me anywhere near his tail. Anytime I get close he starts muttering about something called obsessive personalities."

Glancing over to the three males sitting on the couch, he saw the silver haired one give a slight nod. Smiling brightly at her, he kissed her forehead and loosened his grip on her body.

-'Oh, this is going to be so much fun! Time to start step one of the master plan.'-

Dulling the impish look in his violet eyes, he carefully schooled his face to look quite serious.

"The obvious solution would be to mate a kitsune."

Startled her head snapped up so quickly, that he was barely able to avoid a very painful collision with his own head. He nearly lost his composure at her very loud and stuttering response.

"W-wh-what!"

Taking care to keep his tone laced with seriousness he answered lightly.

"Kitsune's love to be touched, we thrive on physical contact with others. It only makes sense for you to mate with one. After all, we have beautiful ears and tails…"

Youko was clawing at the mental walls in Kurama's mind. Said kitsune was also making numerous death threats and demands. This in itself was not surprising, what was surprising however, is that Suuichi was echoing the comments.

**-'Red! Let me out! I'll introduce him to a couple of our special plants…'-**

-'Youko.'-

**-'Turn him into fertilizer for the roses. Then again better not, that might hurt the roses…'-**

-'Youko.'-

-'Better yet, I'll give him to the ferry girl. No, that wouldn't work. She's entirely too dense for that…'-

-'Youko! Would you please end this ridiculous tirade? There is nothing to be gained from acting so childish. Now, would you care to explain the reasons for your little tantrum?'- Mentally quirking an eyebrow, he watched Youko and Suuichi relax before turning to look at him with identical looks of incredulity.

**# You don't know? # **Shaking their heads at him the two gathered close to each other and began to whisper. Growing annoyed with the looks that the two were sending his way while conversing, he spoke up.

-'An explanation for your behavior would be appreciated.'-

"I've already told you that it wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know that it was evil? It was fluffy and cute. How can something fluffy and cute be evil?"

Looking up, Kurama's gaze found Kagome pacing in front of the couch that her brothers were seated on, while the other male just leaned against the wall amused. His emerald eyes narrowed as he realized that the other male was now making his way towards him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Like I said I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. There is a reason for it though. SilverCrescentMiko


	6. Chapter 6

Hogosha Tantei

I've finally managed to finish this godforsaken chapter. I hope that everyone enjoys it.

Disclaimer: If you really think that I own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha, then would you be interested in buying a bridge from me?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Trembling hands carefully retrieved the weapons that lay at the bottom of the Bone-Eaters Well. A petite figure agilely climbed the ladder and exited the well house. Walking briskly across the courtyard she came to a halt in front of a large tree. Gracefully sitting beneath the Goshinboku's large branches, she glanced up as she felt three auras enter the courtyard. Waiting patiently for the three to join her, she changed with practiced ease into her natural form.

Hip length, raven black hair blended smoothly with silvery highlights. Radiant cerulean eyes lightened to be rimmed with a beautiful amber color. Nails lengthened, while a blue marking began to take form underneath her left eye. Drawing her legs up underneath her, her already petite form appeared even daintier. Brushing her hair behind her elfin like ears, she smiled in greeting as her brothers joined her.

The siblings sat peacefully next to each other, relishing the comfort that the others presence offered. Shifting slightly, the young woman placed her head into her brother's lap as tears began falling from her eyes.

"What am I going to do now?" She whispered brokenly.

The three males looked at each with identical looks of helplessness on their faces. What words can you give to comfort someone, who has lost so much in so short a time? Running a hand through her hair softly, Yusuke answered her.

"I don't know, Kags."

Clutching the soft material of her brother's clothing, she closed her eyes tightly against the onslaught of tears. As she continued to cry softly, her brother turned a meaningful gaze onto the eldest of the siblings. Receiving a curt nod in reply, he turned his attention back to his sister. Listening as Sesshomaru ushered Souta back into the house, he continued to run his hands through her hair.

His heart clenched painfully as he gazed down at the tear-streaked face of his little sister. He would give anything in the world, if it would make her pain go away. Nearly everything that he'd done had been for her. He'd worked for his reputation as a punk because it meant that no one would pick on her. He'd worked for Koenma so that he could keep her safe. And in spite of all of that, she'd still wound up being hurt.

Allowing her to continue to cry, he began to hum softly. Regardless of what everyone thought, he wasn't completely clueless. He understood the responsibilities that came with being an older brother. It had been one of the few things in life that he was utterly serious about. She knew that he would always be there to hold her when she cried. And he knew that she would always be there with a smile when he needed it.

"Otou-san used to hum that all the time."

Chuckling softly, he continued to slowly run his hands through her hair, as he answered. "I know. It used to drive me crazy when he would do it."

"I miss them. Every time that I left I knew that there was a chance that I wouldn't see them again. But I—I always thought that _I_ would be the one to die. I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask for any of this."

As her voice cracked from the strain of her emotions, she buried her face in her brother's leg. Feelings that she'd fought so long to suppress suddenly came rushing out, threatening to drown her in its intensity. She stirred slightly when she heard Yusuke's calm, steady voice begin to speak.

"Remember what you told me after the Dark Tournament? I was still beating myself up about letting Grandma die. You told me that things happen that are beyond our control. You said that these things happen as a test of our will. When you told me that, I honestly believed you." Rubbing his hand soothingly across her back he continued. "You're one of the strongest people that I know, Kagome. You just gotta remember that things change. Just cause they're crappy right now, doesn't mean that you can't find some good in it. If things hadn't happened the way that they did, then we wouldn't have the family that we do now. They'll never replace your 'kaa-san or your jii-san, but we'll be there for you just like they would. I know that I ain't been the best onii-san for you, but—"

"You're wrong." She whispered as she sat up, "You've always done the best that you could. I wouldn't look up to you the way that I do if you weren't a great nii-san. I would have been lost without you."

Smiling as he rose to his feet, he lifted her into a standing position as well. Wiping the last of the tears from her face he spoke, "It's late, you need to get some sleep." Watching her nod and make her way back to the quiet house, he swiftly turned his attention back to the tree.

"Are you gonna stay in that tree for the rest of the night?"

He stood there smirking as an annoyed Sesshomaru hopped lightly out of the tree, and joined him where he was standing. Hearing the other begin to speak, his expression lost all traces of levity and became serious.

"You were right to be concerned."  
Not bothering to acknowledge the statement, he waited for the inu-youkai to continue speaking.

"As distasteful as it is for me to become involved in the _romantic_ aspect of our imouto's life, I do not think that we have a choice. She will lose herself if we allow this to continue. I assume that you have the utmost faith in that kitsune?"

Leaning against the tree, Yusuke took his time in answering Sesshomaru. He wasn't sure if he trusted anyone with his sister. But considering that they didn't have a whole of options, he would choose Kurama in a heartbeat. His feelings cleared, he met Sesshomaru's amber eyes as he responded in a firm tone.

"If I can trust him with my life, then I have no problems trusting him with Kagome." Sitting down cross-legged on the ground he continued. "Now we just gotta figure out _how_ to do all of this. Cause you know if she finds out, she'll kill us for messing with this. Not to mention what Kurama will do. And trust me, you _don't_ wanna see what he does with those plants of his."

Looking pointedly at Sesshomaru, he waited for the other one to start coming up with the ideas. It wasn't like he was any good at coming up with plans. Hell, his way of solving things was to hit it until it started working. Somehow, he got the feeling that wasn't the best way to handle this situation though. Another of the many good reasons for making Sesshomaru do all of the thinking part of this, was that it would call for subtlety. Considering that he barely understood the meaning of the wood, he sincerely doubted that he could actually do what the word implied.

"I believe that we should simply give them some time alone."

"WHAT?" Jumping up from his seat on the floor, he stared in stunned disbelief. Ignoring the icy glare he received for his outburst, he waited impatiently for the other to clarify.

"I am suggesting that we simply leave them alone. Provide the opportunities for the two of them to communicate. She is naturally a very open person, with that in mind, things would work best if we leave them alone."

Casting a skeptical glance, Yusuke mentally went over the pros and cons of the idea. A pro was that they couldn't possibly get caught. A con was that Kagome had been really insecure because of that idiot hanyou. Another pro was that Kurama was nothing if not, both persistent and patient. Which considering the kitsune's former vocation that wasn't too surprising. With a little work, it could all be quite feasible. The only trick was going to be leaving without making it blatantly obvious.

His mind made up; the young man began to stroll towards the house, calling out over his shoulder as he went.

"It's a good plan, Fluffy-chan."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 7 will come out soon, and also it will take place a couple of months after this. Also, the conversation that Ryu and Kurama had will eventually make its appearance…later on though.


End file.
